


Let's end this

by eris_discordia



Category: Original Work
Genre: One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-08
Updated: 2018-11-08
Packaged: 2019-08-20 15:26:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 204
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16558328
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/eris_discordia/pseuds/eris_discordia
Summary: Standing in front of the room, she tried her best to gather her courage. She can't let the day passed, as she did in the past, without telling him these words. The words that constantly stuck at her throat whenever she tried to tell him before. The words that she should be saying for quite a while. Slowly, she opened the door and saw him sitting there, eyes on the outside.





	Let's end this

"What are you thinking about?" she asked in lieu of the greeting. His eyes slowly turned to her and a small smile appeared on his face. She knew he tried to dodge the question by asking her why she's here but she decided it wasn't worthy to force him to answer. She humoured him when he pulled her into him, letting him embraced her.

She let out a soft sigh, letting herself melting in his arms. Even she steel her heart before entering this room, right now, her heart wavered. She thought she can do say them. But at this moment, she havered and she hated herself for that. In her mind, she kept chanting, 'A little more, just a little more.'

Perhaps, it was obvious to him that she's in a dilemma because he asked, in a concerned tone. 'This is it' she thought but when her eyes met his, she unable to utter a single word. Because she realised, once she said them, everything will change. Their relationship will never be the same afterwards. But for better or worse, she had to tell him. She can't help the quiver in her voice when she finally said those three words. 

"Let's end this."


End file.
